


Changes

by rachelsamerican



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sapnap/George - Freeform, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelsamerican/pseuds/rachelsamerican
Summary: Nick always saw George as untouchable and hard to crack. George always saw Nick as a happy-go-lucky , stubborn kid that loved too quickly. When words not meant to be said are put out in the public, Nick's feelings and George's reputation are at stake, leaving an awkward atmosphere and tension in need of getting broken.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dream SMP Fics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first story (on Ao3) so i'm sorry if its not perfect! reminder that i ship their PERSONAS, not the real people. this chapter will be a little short as a bit of prologue or introduction. hope you enjoy!

Nick noticed after a couple minutes that he had been staring at the screen without blinking. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, the creeks of it and the sound of George’s voice were the only noises that occupied his space. George had been streaming for hours, and he still seemed energetic, excited.. and adorable. Nick shook the thought off and got ready for bed, as it was already so late for him. As he got adjusted into his bed, he stared up into the ceiling, picturing and imagining things he was sure no one could relate to but himself. The feelings for George had come so soon and abruptly, completely throwing off all balance in his life. Every compilation or flirt he heard of Dream and George made his heart sink, a jealous panic arose in his heart and alone he nursed himself to functionality. Every once in a while a reassuring and pleasant message on their compatibility made his heart burst, only to be covered by subtle jokes. Off stream, George was almost the same, if not a little more flirtatious and a pushover. It’s as if streaming gave him a suit of armor that made him seem untouchable, only to be taken off afterwards revealing a soft exterior. 

“If only I could touch him..”

Again, he shook off his thoughts and decided that was enough thinking for the night. As he drifted off into sleep, the realization of how the next day would be the same as the day before set in, and he had nothing to do but accept it and sleep. Almost every night, a short dream of him and George played in his head. It was simple: they'd have the perfect day, nothing wrong happening. Just completely normal, except they were together. The dream felt so real that he could feel the warmth of his skin every time they touched. He could already pinpoint exactly what he smelled like and how much shorter he actually was. And every morning, Nick would groan after waking up and not being able to go back. They always end too early... 

After Dream moved in, they had gotten closer. And although he knew about Nick's feelings towards George and kept it a secret for him, he didn't really know the extent of them. He definitely didn't know about his dreams. Of course, with their brotherly friendship and bond, teasing was tossed around: 

"I could one hundred percent steal him away from you, like that," Clay snapped his fingers after being shown a compilation in Nick's YouTube recommended of "DreamNotFound moments". 

"Clay, I'm serious. This stuff legitimately hurts. Can you please tone down your bromance for my sake?" Nick pleaded. 

"There is no bromance, you know that."

"Not according to your millions of fans.."

Dream rolled his eyes and turned off Sapnap's computer.  
“You really need to stop worrying about this. I know George doesn’t think twice about it, and I can guarantee he’s not watching these in secret wishing it were true.”

Nick mumbled, “Well we don’t know that for sure..”

These kinds of conversations happened every time he saw a video. Never so often would Nick get painfully jealous, but when it came to someone as wonderful as George, he couldn't help but feel protective. And although George still hadn't seen Dream's face, he wasn't ugly; he feared the day George would see and forget all about him. Every time, Clay was there to ease his mind and comfort him, in a backwards sort of way. Humor and a "come on" was enough to chill his nerves. 

Nick got up with the same feeling after the dream. He groggily got out of bed, rubbing his eyes and shuffling to his drawer to pick out a new shirt and sweatpants to start the day. It was a weekday, so that meant school, and when he realized the idiot of a mistake he made by staying up late watching his crush play video games, he groaned angrily. He grabbed his half empty water bottle he didn't finish the night before and chugged it to wake himself up. He went to the bathroom, washed his face to wake himself up, then logged onto his computer to start his day. He had forgotten to turn in an assignment the night before, causing the action to worsen his mood. He reluctantly joined his first zoom class for software engineering, and blanked out for the duration of it, a monotone voice, expression, and feeling overwhelming him as he continued on his day. His mindset: "Today is going to suck ass."


	2. wasting time

Sapnap’s POV

After hours spent on education he was confident he already knew, Sapnap quickly ran downstairs to get his eyes off a screen and make himself a snack. As he searched through the cupboards and fridge for the ingredients for a PB&J, he could see how the sun was already setting from the window in the living room. He groaned thinking about how much day was wasted, and angrily bit a piece of his sandwich. Dream walked in soon after, already aware of the school schedule Nick had in place. 

“How was it today?”

“It was fine, mom.”

“Oh come on, I’m just being polite. Did someone call you a mean name during breakout rooms so now you’re all pissy?”

After another bite of his sandwich and a bit of a pause he mumbled: “I’m not pissy.”

Clay rolled his eyes and scanned the fridge for some orange juice. He pulled out a gallon of Natalie’s and a glass cup from the cabinets. “So then why are you all annoying now?”

“I’m not..”

“Did you not talk to George all day or-”

“Clay, I swear to God. Don’t talk about it,” Nick snapped. “You just know how I get about wasting time.”

Under his breath, Dream whispered, “Then why are you wasting time with all the stuff with George?”

Nick sighed, frustrated with his immature behaviour and lashing out at someone like Dream. Thinking about his feelings, his future.. it all bothered him. He had wished he couldn’t feel so strongly about things and take things so personally. Clay was half right though: He hadn’t talked with George all day, which was something now out of the ordinary for him. Ever since his feelings started to build up, he made sure to text him at least a “good afternoon” or “what’s up?”. Maybe it was weird to cater to his own feelings so much, but it felt damn good when George would reply. He’d use emojis unironically, which was so cute, and way too funny. 

“I don’t know what to do about that, Dream. It’s hard for everyone.”

Sapnap looked over at Dream, his tired eyes constantly blinking as he struggled to keep awake. The bags under his eyes got darker as he continued to stay up to late hours to watch his favourite streamer. 

“Well, it’ll only get worse if you don’t do anything about it.”

“What do you suggest? Just tell him? He’ll probably just think I’m being classic me.”

“You know George isn’t as stupid as he acts on stream. Just tell him and if he doesn’t feel the same you move on. You’re both close and old enough to get over it and stay friends.”

“It’s not that simple, Clay.”

Dream rubbed his eyes with his hands. Seems like he had a late night, too. “Just tell him, and if it doesn't turn out all right, I’ll step in and say it was a prank or something.”

Nick laughs. “That is so stupid.”

“You can’t come up with a better solution. You can get on a discord voice chat and I’ll pretend to deafen and then pop up when he tells you you’re too ugly or something.”

“Very funny.”

They share a smile. This could work, he thinks. It’s such a pussy and immature move, but maybe it’s enough. If it doesn’t go as he’d prefer, he can just be an idiot about it and cover it up as a “sus sapnap” moment.   
“When do you think we can do that?”

“The sooner the better,” Dream says, finishing his glass of OJ. 

“Wouldn’t it be too late for him now?” Nick looks back out the window to see the sky turning dark. Brighton’s a few hours ahead, so it could be entirely possible George was already asleep. As he thought more about confessing, he tried to find more and more excuses about why he shouldn’t. Our friendship, streaming together, the messages, the age difference, the long distance, maybe I don’t like him as much as I think, I’m just making this up because I’m an idiot. His thoughts were interrupted by Dream’s reply.

“He’s actually streaming right now.”

Nick turned hot. “Wow, he streamed last night.. He’s really grinding, isn’t he?”

Clay widened his eyes and shrugged, averting his gaze to his phone. “So are we doing this or not? I can’t stand seeing you so distraught about this, it’s annoying.”

Sapnap thinks about his reply for a few seconds, then reluctantly nods a “yes”.   
“Now or never, I guess.”

He throws away his paper plate and crusts of the sandwich in the trash. After his dishes and hands are washed, he jogs upstairs and plops on his chair, swiveling towards the glowing monitors. He heard Dream’s door shut downstairs and once Nick realized what was about to happen, he took deep breaths. He pulled over his headphones, the helix of his ear already hurting from the mass amount of time he’s used them. He clicks on the notification of George’s stream, and pulls discord up in another tab. He joins George’s call after hearing Dream’s voice on stream. Polite “hello’s” and “how are you’s” are shared, and Nick’s heart starts to beat rapidly at hearing George call him by name. 

“You didn’t send me a good morning message today, Sapnap. What happened?” George asked, somewhat jokingly. The tone in his voice seemed almost concerned, maybe even like he actually missed it. 

“I must’ve forgotten.. I’ll send you one tomorrow, don’t worry.” If he’ll even talk to you tomorrow. 

“Aw, ok.” He watched George’s face turn to a smile, and could see his eyes focused on one side of the screen. “Chat thinks it’s cute you send me messages, Sapnap.”

He blushes, and tries to play it off cool. “Well, we’re friends, right? Wouldn’t it be weird if I didn’t send you messages?”

“I didn’t say it was cute.”

“So you don’t think they’re cute? Wow..,” Nick tries to act goofy to throw him off. 

“I didn’t say that either.” 

A silence took over the call as Nick blushed hard and covered his face to keep from smiling intensely. The camera wasn’t even on and he still tried to hide. 

Dream says after a few more seconds, “Hey, George, how long have you been streaming?”

“I think I just hit an hour now, why?” 

“No reason, just wondering.” 

Chat spammed “DNF” and “aw dream cares”. There was no longer any “SNF” or comments on the good morning messages. Nick felt his heart drop, and he needed to find a solution to it.   
“I actually have something I need to tell you.”

He sees George's face shift into interest. His eyebrow is raised and his lips are pursed.   
“And I need to get off stream for you to tell me?”

“Preferably.”

“Alright, hold on-”

The impatience built in him and the desire to get it out after the talk with Dream distracted him from his timing. He hated wasting time. Nick hadn’t even heard the rest of George’s sentence before blurting it out. 

“George, I like you!” 

George’s POV

He picked up his phone anxiously every few minutes to see if he texted. Nothing. George wasn’t even sure why he cared so much. It shouldn’t have been any different than any other friend sending him morning or afternoon messages. For some reason, coming from Nick, it felt good. It brought a color to his cheeks, and warmth to his heart. He had figured maybe, in his years of experience with romantic partners, that Nick had to have some sort of crush on him. George wasn’t generally used to affection or such kindness, so it was out of the ordinary for someone to send him such fluttery messages. Maybe he’s just really friendly? That doesn’t seem so weird, I suppose. Nick always seemed like the type to fall in love easy, or just love way too easy. George admired that thought of him, as something he couldn’t do himself. Love needed to be earned by trust, he always thought. Every once in a while, he thought maybe Sapnap could fix that part of him. 

The time difference was always something so annoying he had to deal with when making friends with Americans. He longed to visit them, thinking of every pro. And with every pro, the cons became much shorter. Lists and organization were key in George’s life. Without them, he’d be a mess. He knew the lives of his friends in America were much the opposite: spontaneous actions to give a little life and new breath, or just pure laziness and pulling stuff out of their ass. Most likely the latter, concerning Dream and Nick. 

Speaking of Nick, why hadn’t he texted him? An irrational panic overtook George’s chest, worrying that maybe he was hurt, something was wrong, or maybe he had said something to bother him. He quickly scanned back through their texts. They weren’t long conversations. Random thoughts and warm greetings exchanged with scattered flirtations to hopefully go through right past Nick’s head were mostly what it consisted of. George loved to play with him, especially when he could see his face during it. Of course, both had been too shy or “busy” to facetime, but streaming or selfies was enough. The stupid little mistakes George would make throughout the day thinking about Sapnap and their little conversations occurred all too often. He hadn’t been flustered in awhile, and it was a good feeling to have. 

But his thoughts felt wrong, or at least like they should’ve never happened in the first place. It wasn’t illegal; Sap was turning 20 this year. He shook his head around to filter his thoughts. George thought about every consequence or disaster there would come if a relationship did blossom between the two. If Nick was just friendly, and thought a confession would be weird, that could ruin their friendship. A ruined friendship of course, wouldn’t just affect their personal lives, but business as well. No more Dream Team, no more money, views, or videos. Of course, their friendship wasn’t entirely based on money and business deals, but that was a very important factor. So George always made sure not to go over the top with his flirtations as to push Nick away. He made a promise to himself never to confess to anything, as he had so much to lose from anything negative. He couldn’t stand to lose someone as precious as Sapnap, but he also couldn’t lose such an assist in his financial source. 

He was reluctant to stream, as he stayed up late the night before to do so already. There was something drawing him to it today, he just couldn’t pinpoint it. He started his stream, greeted his growing audience, and logged onto the smp. Not soon after did Dream join the call, causing chat to go crazy. He silently wished they would stop, although he didn’t really care about all the shipping. He just didn’t want it to be him he was shipped with. When Nick joined a few moments later, his heart pounded, and a hopefully not so noticeable heat rushed to his cheeks. A pleasant conversation ensued, and he was already prepared to shut off stream just to talk with them. Then, Nick said it. On stream. In front of thousands of people. George couldn’t tell if it was his or his own selves fault, but he sure as hell knew they were both going to pay for it.


	3. all the ways

**George’s POV**

As soon as the words fell out of Sapnap’s mouth, anxiety and fear overwhelmed him. Of course, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of heat grow in his cheeks and a slight smile stretch over his lips at the confession, but he exhibited self control. What Nick had done was reckless and not properly thought out, and George was scared of what he had to do next. His thoughts were interrupted by Dream’s remark. 

“What the hell, Nick, he hasn’t even stopped-”

His sentence was stopped by seeing George end the stream. They were in private now, and incapable of seeing each other’s expressions. Sapnap had fallen quiet, not even small breaths or sniffs could be heard from his end. 

“Nick, what the hell were you thinking?” Dream asked again harshly. “This is NOT how we planned it.” 

Sapnap was still quiet, and George had no words. He tried to figure out all the ways he could respond that would be beneficial to all parties. 

“I guess I wasn’t,” Sapnap finally mumbled after a few brief seconds of awkward silence. 

A few more moments of silence passed before Dream sighed. 

“Can I just leave you two alone? I don’t have any part in this anymore.”

“Clay, I swear to God, if you-”

Sapnap’s sentence was cut off by the sound of Dream leaving the call. George heard a far away groan from Nick’s end. 

“Don’t you have anything to say? J-just, if you’re going to let me down, make sure you don’t do it so harshly, please?” Sapnap asks in the softest voice George could bare, making his heart flutter, but also break at the content of his already-accepted rejection. 

“I just don’t know what to say. You just did something  _ extremely  _ reckless,” He responds, echoing his prior thoughts. 

By the small “hm” Nick made, George could tell he was nodding in agreement. 

“Listen, Sap- I mean, Nick, you know how a lot of the fans are, and how they get when something that isn’t always their thing is reality. We, and maybe mainly you, are going to get a lot of hate for what you said.” George didn’t very often call Sapnap by his real name, so when he did it was always out of seriousness. He still tried an even and calm tone with him, so it didn’t break his heart. 

“I don’t care if I get hate. I’d get it regardless. I just couldn’t stand wasting time,” he responded shortly. 

“Well, I don’t want hate. I care.” 

“Are my feelings less important than all the opinions you get from random people, George?”

Nick’s voice was hurt and raspy. It was serious and sounded dark. 

“That’s not what I’m trying to say. You know that.” 

  
“George, you aren’t giving me a response. If you’re going to talk shit like that just tell me so I can move on and we can go back to before.” 

He thought a little bit about his answer before saying anything. 

“Well, maybe I don’t want to go back to before,” he says so softly it sounds like a whisper. 

“Then talk to me, you piece of shit,” Sapnap answers jokingly, but there’s an affectionate tone in his voice. 

“It seems like I’ve really been doing all the talking. You tell me about how you “like me” and I’ll decide whether or not we go back.” 

“Oh, you want me to get all sappy now, huh? Pour my heart out and then you’re going to say goodbye?” 

“You know I would never do that, especially to someone like you.” 

“Someone like me, hm?” 

“Shut up and talk.” 

Nick giggles away from his mic, so that you can hear it, but it sounds distant. It’s adorable, but remarking on it would give George’s anonymity away. 

“Well, you’re obviously very attractive…” He starts, then awkwardly groans at embarrassment. “I can’t do this George..”

George laughs at his getting flustered. At least he knew he felt that way, too. 

“How about this, you give me a reason, and maybe I’ll give you one as well.” 

_ So much for being anonymous.  _

“R-really?” He could hear the giddiness rise in his voice. 

George “mhm’s”. 

“Then it’s your turn, now, Gogy.” 

George blushes and his eyes widen at the realization. “N-no, that shouldn’t count. One more and  _ maybe  _ I will. Remember I said maybe.” 

“That doesn’t sound right-”

“If we’re going to proceed, Nick, I suggest you play by my rules.” 

A cool silence takes over the call, and George can hear Sapnap quietly humming to himself in thought. 

“I like how you always think about things before doing them.” 

George’s smile grew more slowly, the corners of his eyes creasing and his dimples starting to deepen. 

“I like how generous you are.” 

“You’re so smart all the time.” 

“You always seem to be so confident in everything.” 

“Your laugh gets me through the day.”

“As do your morning messages.”

It got quiet again. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t send one to you today. I was just.. tired.”

George immediately felt guilty. “N-no, don’t worry about it. I can live without a message. It’s fine.” 

“Maybe.” 

More silence. 

“So, what’s going to happen now? I’m kind of confused, George,” Sapnap asks. 

It was a question George didn’t know how to answer. He liked Nick, of course, but was it enough to be in a relationship? And the distance.. he hadn’t even met him in real life yet. He was in a conflict. 

“I don’t know, Nick. This situation is difficult.. I’m sure you’ve thought of the possible setbacks before saying anything..” 

“N-not really. I kind of screwed the whole plan over and Dream was supposed to be here.”

“Sapnap. Are you serious?” 

“Sorry..? I’ve never really put that much thought into relationships or confessions so this is kind of a first.”

George realizes all the firsts Nick hasn’t had yet. No first kiss, no girlfriend, or in this case, boyfriend, no first time…

“It’s ok. I understand.

“So am I going to have to be making the decisions, then?” 

“What decisions?” The intrigue in Sapnap’s voice is obvious. 

He rolls his eyes playfully and sighs. “About where this is going, dumb arse.”

“Well can you answer the first obvious question, please?” 

“What’s the obvious question, Sapnap?” 

“Do you like me back?” 

**Sapnap’s POV**

This whole conversation had made Nick’s heart race and his cheeks flush red.  _ He complimented me back… he’s being too fucking much- If he tells me he doesn’t feel the same and this was all a tease I’m going to die.  _

George was taking too long to respond. Nick must’ve really fucked up by asking. 

“I think I do..” 

A huge grin spread across Nick’s face. He quickly went to mute his mic as he got up from his chair, took off his headset and cheered and danced, punching the air in happiness. 

“DREAM HE SAID HE LIKES ME!” he yelled from his room down to Dream’s. 

“NICE!” he heard Clay yell up to him. 

After another air bump, he sat back down and put on his headset. He unmutes. 

“Did you get all that, Nick? You went quiet..” 

“SHIT. SORRY I-” he spoke loudly into the mic. He kept screwing up. “No.. sorry. I was kind of celebrating while muted.” 

“Y-you.. You’re so dumb.”

Sapnap couldn’t help but giggle at the gesture.

“I was just saying not to take it so seriously or whatever. My feelings are all cluttered and I don’t want to lead you on if you like me more than I do, and you get hurt. You know?”

“Yeah, I get it. I just can’t help but get giddy. This doesn’t happen a lot.” 

Nick can hear George hum in the background. 

“So.. are we still conflicted about what’s going to happen?”

“Let’s just put a pin in this until I can think of a better alternative for both of us. I’m tired anyway,” George says, a yawn breaking out with perfect timing. 

“Oh, ok. Just going to keep me waiting then?” Nick asks sweetly, playing with the wire of his headset.

George groans. “Goodnight, Nick.”

“Goodnight, George.”


	4. before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n - i wanted to provide a little background before getting detailed in the upcoming chapters. this will hopefully provide clearer context! the chapter will be taking place a couple months prior. hope you enjoy!
> 
> also in this story, Sapnap is 19 while George is 24. IRL Sapnap is turning 20 in April while George is turning 25 in November. i didn't think the age difference was too drastic, but i could understand the feedback i got. just wanted to clarify this as well! ;)

Nick ran into his room as soon as he entered the house. He jumped into his chair and aggressively tapped his mouse to turn on his computer. It was summer, finally. 

He put his headphones on and joined the voice channel with his two best friends. 

“Hey,” he said coolly, trying to keep his excitement in.

They were having a “heated” argument over what kind of jelly was the best. 

“George. George. If you don’t like grape jelly, you need to get out. And I’m being-“

“Dream! Grape jelly is so bad, I don’t know what you’re even going on about. Strawberry is 100% better and if you don’t agree you’re an idiot.”

“George, you probably like preserves or jams to jelly anyways,” Sapnap joked, defending Dreams' side. 

A slight pause in tone.

“So what if I do?” 

As Nick and Dream erupt with laughter and George attempts to make his case and defend himself, they hear someone join the call.

“H-hello?” 

They control themselves gradually and greet Karl. He advises them he’s streaming and let’s chat know he has the whole dream team on. Of course, they blow up and go crazy. 

“Chat wants to know what you guys were laughing about,” Karl asks. 

“Oh, Sapnap had just said something funny about George,” Dream answered vaguely. 

“Not funny at all. Completely exposed me,” George said in a mock pouty voice.

Karl continued to pry for more to feed his audience as Nick giggled and decided to keep up the charade.

“George, will you be the strawberry preserves to my grape jelly?” Sapnap flirts jokingly. 

“That doesn’t mix,” George mumbles.

“Well, calling you my peanut butter wouldn’t make sense at this moment, would it?” 

“I suppose not.”

Karl laughs loudly at the brief interaction and Dream repeats “what?” in confusion. 

“Dream, come get your mans! Sapnap’s taking him away!” Karl yells after reading the chat. 

Sapnap, for some reason, eagerly logs onto Karl’s stream to check the chat. It’s not very often or typical for chat to say anything about him and George. But sure enough, they were all trying to get Dream’s attention and to pull George’s away from him. 

“George can do what he wants, I don’t care. He’s already used me and broke my heart, he can break Sapnap’s now,” Dream says in a quiet voice that's obviously joking. Chat couldn’t always tell, though. 

“DREAM!” George screams, then laughs as everyone else falls into laughter as well. 

Chat was now corrupted with #DNFBreakup and crying emotes. Why did this make Nick’s heart drop? 

“Can’t break my heart, I’m a baddie,” he replies, trying to sound chill and fboyish. 

George giggles and it makes Nick’s cheeks hot. What was even happening? 

“I guess you didn’t make that much of an impression on George, Dream. He’s already over you and _all over_ Sapnap,” Karl laughs. 

"Damn, Karl, chill with all that. I just made a peanut butter and jelly metaphor,” Nick attempts at a defense. 

The blaring background sound of a Juice Wrld song playing through Dream’s mic overwhelms the stream, not only sending chat into another frenzy, but also causing another laugh attack from the boys. 

“I’m sure Dream was of some importance, though in comparison to me I can understand why George made the decision he did.”

“Who could resist a big, strong, handsome Texan?” Karl jokingly flirts. 

“I’m a taken man, Karl. None of that now,” Sapnap jokes back. 

“At least we know you’re committed.” 

“Nick, stop,” George says quietly and slowly, but you could hear the smile in his tone. It wasn’t very often George called him by name, and this time when he heard it, his stomach got butterflies. 

“Anything for you, baby,” he makes a kissing noise into the mic so it’s uncomfortably loud. 

He can hear George groan and Karl goes on deafen to rally his audience for twitch prime subs. 

“Ok, I’m back now,” Dream says. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing, Dream, nothing,” George answers, sighing. 

“You tired, Georgie?” Nick half switches off his overly flirtatious persona. 

“Karl can’t hear you, Sapnap. You don’t have to keep doing that.” 

“Oh, I didn’t even notice,” he lies. “You really want me to stop.. Baby girl?” 

“NOW, DEFINITELY!” George yells, laughing away from his mic. 

“Wow, Sapnap, you’ve really channeled your inner douche just to metaphorically date George,” Dream says. Nick could always tell when someone was smiling by the way they talked. 

“Who said metaphorically?” 

“Ok, that’s it. I’m going to bed. Night,” George interrupts abruptly. 

“Sweet dreams, Gogy,” Sapnap coos. 

“Yea, goodnight, George,” Dream yawns.

George hums in acknowledgment then gets off the call. Nick watches the green circle under his icon turn gray. A small frown stretched the corners of his lips. 

“I don’t know why he left, it’s not even that late there,” Nick says softly, somewhat scared his flirting made him uncomfortable. His thoughts were all jumbled and his heart was beating insanely fast. Everything was going way too fast. 

“You keeping tabs on him now? What was all that?” Dream replies.

“I don’t know what came over me, it’s kinda weird. Is Karl still on deafen?” Sapnap checks to make sure his stream doesn’t hear. 

Dream takes a bite of something and makes a muffled “mhm”. 

“Can we go on call real quick? Like, not on discord?”

“Sure, hold on,” Dream says after swallowing. They both get off and Nick calls his phone. 

“Hi, sorry I just didn’t wanna risk anyone else hearing,” Nick says so quiet it’s almost a whisper. 

“What’s wrong? You were good like five seconds ago-”

“I’m scared I’m gay.”

The call goes quiet. 

“Gay.. are you sure? Or..”

“Bi. Probably bi. Oh my God.. I’m probably overreacting but..”

“Nick. Wait. Tell me what’s going on,” the concern in Dream’s voice was apparent, and almost panicking.

“I don’t know. I think I might be bi because of how I was flirting with George.” 

Dream laughs. “Nick, you’re not gay if you flirt with the homies. It’s just jokes.. right?” 

“I really don’t think so, Clay.” 

“Oh. So you’re serious?” 

“Mhm.” 

“And for George?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Well for how long? I don’t want you to think I’m not accepting you, because I am, but I don’t want you jumping to conclusions.” 

“It’s kind of new.. but I don’t think this is a phase, Clay. Seriously,” Sapnap said. 

“Oh, well, I’m here for you, buddy. D-don’t doubt that. Whatever you’re going through, I’m here,” Dream reassures. The warmth in his voice eased Nick’s nerves and comforted him.

“T-thank you, Clay. Really. Hopefully I’m just overreacting and stuff.. you know?” 

“Well, Nick, I know you, and I know that even though you might be a little immature at times, you’re responsible and know how to pick yourself back up. You’re strong, dude. And even if this is just a phase, it’s fine to acknowledge it. Better when you’re at your prime, right?” 

Nick sniffs then laughs. “Can you imagine if I found out when I was in my sixties? Would’ve really sucked..”

Dream chuckles lightly. “Yea, it would.” 

There’s a comforting silence in the call. Nick was insanely thankful for a friend like Clay, one who stuck around for so long. He would be there throughout all his awkward phases and love and heartbreak. It just felt like too much to express, after such a confession. 

“Just a piece of advice, don’t go being really obvious about it if you’re not sure. You know how some fans can pressure a confession out of you or you can get hate. I’m not saying to hide, just be careful,” Clay advises. 

“Yea, yea. I get it, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. And thank you for telling me.” 

“Of course, I love you, bro. No homo,” Nick says happily. 

“Thank you for the clarification, I was _so_ nervous. But you know I love you too. No homo,” Clay starts sarcastically. 

After the conversation dropped, they moved onto lighter topics like the idea of living with each other, or whether or not jams and preserves were actually that good, or how they had the whole summer to grow their audience and have better opportunities for their channels. A few hours had passed and they mutually decided to call it a night. A “talk to you tomorrow” and an “ok, goodnight” were both repeated by the two, as they hung up simultaneously. 

Nick stared up at his ceiling, wishing he hadn’t made such a rash and quick decision as telling Dream his feelings. Of course, he knew he could trust him with them, but he was scared all the stress was for nothing. Tomorrow he could wake up and George could be nothing but a friend to him. Just a spur of the moment emotion highly exaggerated by the goading of an outsider. Nick didn’t want to believe that could be the truth; he usually had his emotions in check, so that’s why he didn’t want to doubt himself too much. _If I can even think about liking him, I’m not making it up. Flings don’t work with me._ This mini pep talk cooled him down again. As the hour it took for Nick to fall asleep ran its course, he acknowledged, as well as accepted, his feelings for George. He wondered what it was about him today that made him act out. 

_His laugh?_

_The fact he even let me flirt with him today?_

_The calling him by name?_

_The unusual jealousy from a common ship that’s been going on for months now?_

He couldn’t put this finger on it, but it had to be one of them. He wanted to hear George’s laugh again. He wanted to be able to see his face as he flirted with him. He wanted to know if it gave him butterflies, too. 


	5. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n - we are back to current time, hope you enjoy!! ;))

**George’s POV**

I got off the call, my brain and heart pounding inside me, shaking the barriers of my own bones. I felt the corners of my lips as they upturned into a smile. My hands were shaking slightly, and soon my whole body felt the vibrations as they turned warm. I jumped up from my seat, my smile now open widely, and I yelled in happiness. I squealed in excitement; I hated having to keep it all in so I didn’t cause Nick to make fun or flirt with me (causing more flusteredness). After a final fist pump into the air, I plopped onto my bed, bringing my knees to my chest and holding them. I felt like a kid; all the adrenaline and endorphins were being released and it felt like I hadn’t been so happy in a long time. A nagging in the back of my mind kept telling me not to enjoy it so much because there would be no doubt it would end as quickly as it came. I was confident I wouldn’t let it go that way. I was a mature adult with a _crush_ . That _crush_ also happened to be another (somewhat) mature adult that liked me back.

I giggled. I hated giggling; it made me feel so childish. I did it more often than I preferred. I liked hearing giggles from other people, especially from Nick. They were adorable, of course, and gave the desire to make the person do it more. My mind was jumbled and all over the place. The surge of emotions caused my feelings, attention, and mind to heighten, and I felt like I was walking on air. I _had_ to text Nick one last thing before I went to sleep. I _had_ to calm myself down before I flew too high.

_georgenotfound - we aren’t dating. i’m making sure you know this before you come onto me tomorrow._

_sappandas - i’m not stupid, dear gogy. but what does a guy like me have to do to get a boy like you to want me?_

My face got hot again. I brought my hands up to my cheeks to feel the heat. Another vibration went through my body at the flirtation. It was way too late to be getting all giddy again. Well, two could play at that game. 

_georgenotfound - meet me then._

_sappandas - what do you think i’m looking at tickets for right now?_

_georgenotfound - no you’re not_

_sappandas - would you rather come here or me come to you?_

_either sounds like fun, if yk what i mean ;)_

I nearly threw my phone across the room. I haven’t gotten this flustered in so long, and I couldn’t tell whether it felt good or was too easy. 

_georgenotfound - yk what, goodnight. forget i said anything._

I felt like I came off too harsh, but my subconscious was only trying to protect me. Saying sorry now would seem disingenuous.. Right? 

_sappandas - i’ll take that as a surprise then. have a gn, georgie. :))_

_georgenotfound - gn nicholas ;)_

Nick never took things too seriously. A fault or positive quality? I’m sure I’d never understand. Sure, he worried at times, but he never got upset or blew up at me or any of the others for stupid comments. He was chill, down to earth and understanding. I was relieved at the message sent following mine, recognizing that if this relationship turned into anything more, I wouldn’t have to worry so much about whether I had to change my personality for the sake of someone’s sensitivity. Did that sound selfish? Am I a bad person for thinking that? My thoughts were interrupted by one last message: 

_sappandas - don’t fall in love with me just yet, georgie. save the sappiness for your dreams_

I turned my phone off and put it on the charger. I got into my pajamas and made sure all the doors were locked before getting adjusted in my bed. Nick had a way of saying things that rang throughout my brain; small things I couldn’t stop thinking about. My mind felt too awake despite my eyes continuously closing and flashing open. I wanted to sleep, but at the same time felt like it wasn’t time. I wanted to talk to Nick, yet had nothing to say. I tossed and turned a little before finally settling in. 

I dreamt of me arriving in the airport at Orlando, arms full of heavy bags, a wide grin spread across my face as my eyes met with Nick and a tall, blonde, slender man I’d never seen, who I could only assume was Dream. I dropped my bags and ran towards them, sinking under their heights as they embraced me. I almost formed a tear in the corner of my eye, but when I realized no one else was emotional about it, I sucked it in. I gave them each separate hugs afterwards, Nick’s being a little longer than that of Clay’s. I remember feeling an intense urge to kiss him. I wanted to go on the tips of my feet and kiss him in front of everyone in the airport. I didn’t though, and I was angry at myself for it. When we got in the car, I sat in the back, and Nick sat with me after putting away all my luggage in the trunk for me. He held one of my hands tightly as he used the other to point at the passing amusement park rides as if he was my personal tour guide. I remember not paying attention to almost any of the big landmarks, only staring at his smile and our linked hands. He seemed so much more handsome in person; of course he seemed handsome on camera, but seeing such a wonder up close and personal was a whole different take. I felt insanely proud for some reason. The whole dream was just the car ride; I stared at Nick while he tried to excitedly enlighten me on the tourist attractions as Clay drove. 

I woke up feeling ready and optimistic for the day despite my lack of sleep. I groaned as I begrudgingly got together my routine. Make breakfast, teeth, 30 minute workout, shower, change, plan out videos and edit projects (I probably had no desire to post), then make dinner. I hadn’t checked any social media in fear of clips of Nick’s confession receiving hate or assumptions and theories. My phone was on do not disturb, but I made sure that anything important like work or texts from friends were answered. It wasn’t long into my planning period that I received several texts from them. 

_Wilbysoot sent you a message - WHAT HAPPENED ON STREAM????_

_bbhalo sent you a message - GEORGE!! What’s happening on twitter right now????_

_Tommyinnit sent you a message - LMAO SO SAPNAP HAD THE HOTS FOR YOU THIS WHOLE TIME? GOOD ON YOU TWO HAHA_

_niki/nihachu sent you a message - hey, is everything ok?? i saw the clip from yesterday's stream!! just checking in!_

_Dreamwastaken sent you a message - Hey George, you better respond to this stuff before it goes overboard. Sapnap’s still sleeping and it would be cool if this chilled out by the time he woke up, yk?_

I would respond to the others later: Dream’s was much more urgent. I groaned again at the thought of making a response to haters or fans that were way too excited. They had a reason to be, obviously, and as a public figure I have to realize that because of my platform, people are going to _want_ to know everything. A short, vague response would be good enough. I had to make sure I didn’t say something fucking stupid though, as not to confuse Nick or send mixed signals. 

“Hello everyone! As I can see, many of you were very excited about last night's stream, but both Nick and I have decided to keep the details private until further notice! Thanks to everyone for their support and those who encouraged others to remember us content creators have rights to privacy as well! Have a good day everyone ;)” 

Good enough for me. Nick responded to the tweet a few minutes later. Guess he woke up right on time. 

_simpnap2 replied to your tweet - #sapnotfoundconfirmordeny ??????_

_simpnap2 replied to your tweet - when he calls you by your name…_

The moaning emoji didn’t even need to be mentioned, but alas. 

Naturally, this sent thousands of people in a frenzy, as well as friends making jokes and choosing sides: Karl claiming he called it months ago, Dream, Wilbur, and Minx pretending to be heartbroken, and the usual banter and childish jokes of Tubbo and Tommy. There was an overwhelming amount of support, despite everyone not really knowing inside information. That wasn’t to say though that there wasn’t any negativity. Usual homophobes and the unhealthily obsessed DNF stans were riled up, angered their ship hadn’t set sail. I really had no sympathy for them; I was high off my emotions and feelings, and still giddy from the night before. The dream I had gave me another boost and seeing that Sapnap was awake (despite knowing it was much too early for him to be) made me pleasantly anxious. 

I had to keep this mature, strong persona intact if I wanted this “relationship” to work out. _You can show feelings, just not too much. Don’t tell him about the dream. DON’T._

_sappandas sent you a message - i had a dream about you last night_

_Georgenotfound - me too_

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write and i love sapnap and george's dynamic! i'll try and update chapters as soon as possible, most likely once a week. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
